hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Sigurdson
"it's only after you've lost your mind when you realize that you don't want it anymore. How else do you think I survived jumping off Burj Dubai?" Odst grievous is an ex-ODST and ex-assassin who joined hellcat squadran halfway through the treklan war. Like Tory, he has a strong distaste for a famous food/drink:Tea. History Reynolds:I really hate that kid. Parker:Why? Reynolds:He has that music thing so loud I can hear it from clear across the base. Odst grievous Enlisted to become an Odst After the flood was destroyed. The only problem was that he was only twelve years old. The recruiting sergeant laughed in his face, but seeing as they were desperate for soldiers, the commanding officer allowed him to join, if he proved he could fight. They took him to sniper training, which he out-sniped every other Odst that was training there. He excelled at combat knife fighting. Could blow anything up with no noise, could use a SMG to bring down a banshee, and could use a magnum to bring down a ghost. Eventually, he was accepted. Attack on the training camp A year later, the covenant attacked the training camp. He was given child sized Odst armor and was posted on a sniper tower. The attack went on for two days and he sniped several thousand grunts and Brutes. On the second day hunters were released and nearly killed the commanding officer. Seeing this, Grievous jumped off the sniper tower and used all of his weapons to kill all of the hunters. The brute chief attacked grievous. The battle lasted for a couple of hours. Eventually, the brute punched him in the stomach, nearly squishing his internal organs. The other ODSTs attacked and took down the brutes shield long enough for grievous to tackle him and stab him in the head with his combat knife. The shadowhawk 7 Odst grievous:Why seven? Pilot:Because the other six crashed. After healing, he was allowed to test the UNSCs newest jet, the shadowhawk 7. He climbed in, and instantly started flying off. The pilots on the ground were amazed by the fact that he was breaking the sound barrier after just five minutes. Concerned, they called him to see what he was doing, which grievous replied by saying:"I'VE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THESE!" And eventually, the UNSC gave it to him. He later left the UNSC and became an assassin. Assassin life His life as an assassin led him to assassinate several NOD and covenant loyalist officers. After accidentally killing a bystander, he became a wanted fugitive. He journeyed across Canada, the states, and Russia. He wounded Tory on a mission for 70 000 dollars, but later regretted it and helped the Coalition at the battle of the memorial base. He was recruited into the Squadran by IceBite afterwards. His assassin life lasted until the age of fifteen. Hellcat Squadran He joined about halfway through the treklan war. After recruiting some old friends, he easily moved up in the ranks and became the drop commander of Hellcat squadran. During the shadow war, he was fused to the ectoplasmic ghost Suoveirg, who was revealed to be Etibeci's brother. In 2014, he slew Ripa 'Moramee, ending a hunt through time to kill the elite. In 2016, he was made part of Silfurbor Team, but complained the the term "Silfurbor Grak" was to primitive. But he was mainly ignored. In 2018, he began to hear rumors of a freelancer with sniping abilities rivaling May's, he began to hunt this being down, for he believes it could be a long dead spartan. Stats Without powers With Powers Suoveirg in control (Suoveirg rarely controls grievous) Personality He is EXTREMELY sarcastic. He tends to poke fun at the fact IceBite has a crush on May whenever IceBite and he are alone, since he figured it out by delving into IceBites mind, and has almost let it slip to May about eight times, To every time afterwards, IceBite has called him a "sick bastard". He hates Ripa 'Moramee with everything in him, and has sworn to kill the ex-arbiter. He has been known to speak Mandolorian, and often swears loudly in it whenever there is younger people around, Other then swearing in english. He gets along extremely well with John-117, and describes him as the closest thing he has to family since his parents died, the reasons for this is unknown. Relationships with other members Eagle Owl They were best friends until the Owl's leaving of the squadron in 2016, and then death in 2017, along with half of Zeta wing, who also left and were killed in the same incident. Owl and the rest of Zeta were some of the only ones to know Grievous's real name, along with IceBite and May. IceBite They don't mind each other, though Grievous is frustrated when IceBite gives him jobs he finds soft work. John-117 They get along great, and John is like a father figure to Grievous. May They're good friends. Tory They share a dislike of each other, but are capable of putting aside during missions. Natalia Llehctim They have an immense hatred of one another. He is irked constantly by her dislike of his team, though agrees with her opinion on them being inappropriate. Gilgamesh (PUT HIS OPINION HERE IMMEDIATELY) Attire His most common attire is simple ODST armor. He has a flight armor which is rarely used. he wears a plain white jacket with a hood that conceals his face as well. Weapons *Basic SMG-Has been known to take out wraiths *Almost unhearable Pistol-He can use it to take on multiple enemies *Combat knife-Said to be one of the best knife users alive. *Hidden blade-His preferred weapon of assassination Forms *Energy dragon:Sometimes, he can use his energy powers to become an energy dragon. *Wind Hawk:He can become a hawk made out of air with his air powers *Rock Wolf:Using earth powers he can turn into a wolf made rocks. Inventions One of his hobbies is to invent stuff. *Crap grenades-used to blind enemies *Garlic mines-speaks for itself really *Translator-Ear device that alters hearing so user hears things in native language, mainly used by members of Zeta wing to understand arguments between ODST Grievous and Dhaka'ra *Insanity generator-Don't ask. Quotes "Bugger." -Odst grievous before falling off a cliff. 'Four already! "I'm on fifteen! "No girl is going to beat me! -ODST grievous and May during the battle of Kaven Island. "What the hell am I supposed to do with my life now?!" -Odst grievous after fully killing Ripa 'Moramee on March 1st 2014 "Lower the damn gun! It's me!" "How do I know?" "You're a dick." "Point taken." -Translation of a conversation between ODST grievous and Dhaka'ra. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" -Grievous, upon seeing Gilgamesh for the first time. Category:Characters